Crazy Gaara
by DesertsDemon
Summary: Well a crack fic. me and a friend of mine think its funny. and i suck at this.
1. Breakfest

Note: _thinking_, talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: I do not own Naruto.

Gaara: Who would want to own him?

Naruto: HEY!!

Me: No I mean the show. But if I could own someone from the show it would be….

Naruto: WHO WHO WHO WHO???

Me: -hug Gaara- him

Gaara: ………..

Naruto: Gaara has a girlfriend!!

Gaara: Can you let go so I can kill him??

Me: -lets go- knock your self out.

Gaara: -chase Naruto around-

Me: So like I said. I don't own anything.

Naruto: HELP!!

Me: Please Read and review. This is not a one shot. So be nice and help me with ideas for the next one. NOW READ IT OR GAARA WILL KILL YOU!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

The sun rose on what seemed like a normal day in Suna. Children were playing. Birds were singing……..and……..you know what…..who cares about Suna? This is about the sand siblings. Temari wake up as she always did and began to make her way to the kitchen to get her breakfast. As she walked down stairs she noticed that her little red headed brother, Gaara, wasn't there. He always waited for her in the morning since he never slept. Every morning Gaara would always say 'Hello Temari' from the sofa with that voice that could freeze over hell.

"He must be killing someone somewhere." Temari thought.

She sighed and headed in to the kitchen. When she got there she noticed the Kankuro was sitting there. He looked very serous. He never looks serous.

"Temari…." He started. "Something is wrong with Gaara."

"W-What do u mean?" Temari said with a worry look on her face and confused at her other brother.

Just then Gaara came in skipping and humming a happy tune. Temari was in shock. Gaara would normally come walking in after she entered the living room. Instead of skipping, humming and have a big smile on his face, he would walk; never hum in this life time. Instead of a smile he would have his normal cold heartless stare.

"Good morning my favorite siblings," Gaara sang happily.

"I am going to cook breakfast for you." Gaara with a big smile. He then skipped over to the stove and began to cook.

'_Gaara is going to kill us.'_ Kankuro thought. He then got up and dragged Temari out of the room, who was still in shock that Gaara was humming a vary happy tune. Kankuro finally got Temari out in the hall.

"Gaara has gone insane." Kankuro said under his breath.

"H-He was s-s-skipping and s-smiling. He n-never smiles." Said Temari, still in shock.

"I say we leave town." Kankuro said with a look of fear on his face and the in his voice.

"TEMARI, KANKURO, BREAKFEST IS READY!!" Gaara yelled from the other room.

"WE'RE COMING!" Kankuro and Temari yelled in unison. Kankuro and Temari both walked into the kitchen. When they walked in Gaara was holding a chainsaw and he attacked and killed his siblings…………………….XD sorry that's what should happen but this is my story. What really happen was Gaara had the table set with eggs, bacon, waffles and all that breakfast crap I don't like. Temari and Kankuro sat down uncertain how to ask Gaara how he got into this mood. After Gaara skipped around the table (which is creepy, even for Gaara) pouring orange juice in their glasses. Gaara then sat down and began to pray:

"Dear God, thank you for this wonderful morning and for this wonderful meal I have made for my one and only brother, Kankuro, and my lovely sister, Temari. May they always be happy. Bless this food please oh Lord. Amen." Said Gaara with closed eyes and hands up as a praying form thing. He then said 'lets eat' with a big smile and he began. His siblings followed one because they didn't want to get Gaara mad for not listening and two because they didn't want to be rude. When breakfast was finished Gaara cleared the table and cleaned the dishes. Temari offered to help by Gaara just said 'no I would love to give you a day off.' Temari then let him be. She thought it was strange. Gaara never did anything nice. A few minutes later Gaara emerged from the kitchen and walked over to Temari.

"Temari," he started, "Is there any more things for me to do around the house?" Gaara asked with a slight boyish sound in his voice. (If any of you heard Gaara six year old English voice, it sounds like that.)

"No not right now." Temari stated. "Say Gaara…..how did or rather why are you in a great mood like this?" Temari tried to sound kind as possible.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked his older sister with a confused look on his face. "Don't you like me like this?"

"Oh……I like you Gaara, its just…." She paused.

"Just what?" Gaara said still confused.

"It's just odd. Like how you are today. I mean yesterday you threatened to kill me and Kankuro if we got you mad." Temari said slowly at the confused red head. Gaara raised both of his non-existing eyebrows and his eyes widened in shock at what his sister just said.

"Why would I ever hurt you or Kankuro?!" asked Gaara in shock. "I don't kill people. I hug them." With that Gaara gave Temari a hug and skipped off.

'_What's wrong with him?'_ Temari asked her self as she watch Gaara skip sown the hall and disappear into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara: why did u have me like that?

Naruto: that was……….odd.

Me: it was funny.

Gaara: your dead! –chase me around-

Me: -runs for life-

Naruto: well review please.


	2. Lunch Time

Gaara: DesertsDemon doesn't own anything.

Naruto: where is she anyway?

Gaara: ...somewhere……….

Naruto: can u tell me where?

Gaara: no

Naruto: tell me or

Gaara: or what?

Naruto: …..I'll go demon fox on you ass!

Gaara: …….lets just read the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lunch Time**

About ten o'clock in the morning, Gaara made his way to the market after cleaning the whole house. He had a big smile as he thought about what he was going to cook for his brother and sister. The villagers were looking at him with heir 'go to hell' stare. Gaara didn't care in the least. A ball, that the near by kids were playing with, rolled up in front of him. He picked it up. One of the kids, who was playing with the ball, came over.

"C-Cane I p-please have the ball b-back?" the sweet little girl asked looking at her feet.

All the villagers thought that Gaara was going to pop the ball and/or kill the girl. Instead Gaara kneeled down with the ball in his hands in front of the girl. She looked up with fearful eyes.

"Here you go." Gaara said giving her the ball. The girl looked at him with a confused look. He got up and continued to walk to the market. The villagers, that were there, were dumbstruck.

When Gaara got to the market, he greeted the owner with a happy 'hello' and began to shop. A few hours later he paid for the food and walk back home.

As Gaara walked through the door to his house, his older sister Temari confronted him.

"Gaara" she said, "What is wrong with you? You cleaned the house, went food shopping and are acting like the kindest person in the world! What has gotten into you?!"

"Nothing dear sister, I'm just in a good mood." Gaara stated happily. He smiled and went into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Temari walked into the living room to kind Kankuro sitting there like a lump.

"Kankuro, do you have any idea what's wrong with Gaara?" Temari asked the puppet master.

"Nope, not a clue." Kankuro stated. "Did he say what is wrong?"

"No. he just said he was in a good mood." Temari said with a hint of fear in her voice.

The strange thing is that when Gaara was in a good mood he was killing someone who crossed his path or gave him the wrong look. Kankuro was not as bother by his little brother's new attitude, but Temari was a nervous wreck.

"Temari calm down. Enjoy this new Gaara for as long as possible. Maybe he will be back to normal tomorrow." Kankuro said trying to comfort his sister.

Temari nodded in agreement. Just the Gaara called them to the kitchen for lunch.

"For lunch I have made hamburgers!" Gaara told them when they entered.

They all sat down and began to eat. Temari was amazed that her little brother can cook this well. Kankuro agreed. After lunch was finished, Gaara cleaned the table and the plates. When he was done, he told his siblings that he is making dinner later.

"Alright." Temari and Kankuro said in unison.

Gaara then gave them both a hug and went back to the market to get more stuff for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara: well it's a little more normal……

Naruto: but…..

Gaara: I would have killed the girl.

Me: Gaara!!!!

Gaara: yes?

Me: -beats Gaara up-

Gaara: -in pain-

Me: don't ever leave me in there again!!

Naruto: where?

Me: locked in his basement.

Naruto: what's in like?

Me: dark and smelly and bloody

Naruto: what??

Me: tell u later. Please R&R


End file.
